The present invention relates generally to fuel systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to a solenoid valve assembly for a fuel system of a vehicle.
It is known to provide a fuel system in a vehicle to hold and supply fuel to an engine of the vehicle. It is also known to provide a vapor recovery and storage system for the fuel system of the vehicle. Typically, the vapor recovery and storage system includes a vapor canister remotely mounted, such as in an engine compartment of the vehicle, and operatively connected by separate external valves and lines to a fuel tank of the fuel system.
It is also known to use a normally open or normally closed solenoid valve to seal the fuel system of the vehicle to perform a vapor leak test. The fuel system is tested for vapor leaks by closing off an air vent on the vapor canister and pressurizing (positive or negative) the vapor recovery and storage system, then monitoring the pressure change. These tests can provide false results by excessive fuel sloshing and hot fuel returning from the engine. A better test is to seal the vapor recovery and storage system when the engine is turned off and to monitor pressure and temperature as the fuel cools. However, this requires a valve that can be closed for the test and then reopened after the test. In addition, the valve must have low power consumption.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a solenoid valve assembly for a vapor canister to perform a leak test after the vehicle is shut down. It is also desirable to provide a vent solenoid valve assembly for a vapor canister that has low power consumption. It is further desirable to provide a solenoid valve assembly for a fuel system in a vehicle that lowers cost, lowers evaporative emissions, and is easier to package in a vehicle.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a new solenoid valve assembly for a vapor canister of a vehicle.
It is another object of the pre sent invention to provide a solenoid valve assembly for a vapor canister of a vehicle that has a latching mechanism.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a solenoid valve assembly for a vapor canister to allow a leak test to be performed after the vehicle is shut down.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a solenoid valve assembly including a barrel and a solenoid disposed in the barrel for connection to a source of power. The solenoid valve assembly also includes a movable plunger disposed in the barrel and cooperating with the solenoid and a latch connected to the plunger and cooperating with the barrel to maintain the plunger in either one of an open state and closed state.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new solenoid valve assembly is provided for a vapor canister of a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the solenoid valve assembly allows a leak test to be performed after the vehicle is shut down with minimal current draw from a vehicle battery, resulting in a more accurate test than one performed during driving. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the solenoid valve assembly reduces power consumption versus conventional valves. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the solenoid valve assembly has a solenoid to actuate a retraction mechanism to alternately open and close a valve without requiring a constant power draw in either the open or closed position.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.